


Takouji Drabbles

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [10]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, miyakari, miyakari shows up sometimes, takouji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Takouji drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Takuya Loses at Mario Kart

"Takuya, you're being ridiculous."

 

"Am not."

 

Kouji sighed exasperatedly. "You're refusing to talk to me because I beat you at _Mario Kart_."

 

"It's not just that!" he protested, then clammed up again with a huff.

 

Kouji sweatdropped. He thought for a moment, then smirked. That should work. He pretended to grumble and huff and, in general, imitated his behaviour for when he was in a bad mood.

 

He could hear Takuya shift, then he began to braid Kouji's hair. He'd never been overly ecstatic about it, but Takuya liked it, and that was what mattered- not that he'd ever let anyone hear about him being a sap. Although, he _was_ curious as to where Takuya had learned about it.

 

"...There was absolutely no need to wait at the finish line for me," Takuya muttered suddenly, breaking the silence. Then he frowned, "and hitting me with a red shell topropel yourself over the line was just rubbing it in. _"_

 

"I could tell you that I didn't mean it, if it makes you feel better," Kouji offered.

 

"You're probably one of the nicest bastards I've ever met," Takuya mused.

 

"Probably just because you're an idiot that needs help to make sure he doesn't break the toaster."

 

"That was one time!"

 

Kouji sighed and leant back against Takuya. "But you're my idiot, for better or for worse. Probably worse."

 

"Bastard."

 

"Love you too."

 

"...I am so beating your arse at Super Smash Brothers."

 

Kouji gave the barest hint of a smile and kissed Takuya on the cheek, knowing it would make him blush. "In your dreams."


	2. In Which Takuya is Jealous

"Don't even think about it."

 

Takuya startled, but wasn't overly surprised that Kouji suspected what he was thinking. Of course, the rule was that if you were caught, deny deny deny. "Think about what? Is there a problem with considering what pizza to have for dinner?"

 

Kouji snorted. "We've had pizza three times this week already, so yes. And stop trying to change the subject."

 

"There's no such thing as too much pizza!" Takuya exclaimed, scandalised, but he knew Kouji wouldn't budge on this topic. "I wasn't."

 

"You were."

 

Apparently, that was the end of the conversation, as Kouji shut his eyes again and seemingly went back to sleep. Takuya wasn't overly convinced that he ever had been.

 

He reached out his hand again, but Kouji just grabbed it without even opening his eyes. Spoilsport; he wanted to play with Kouji's hair! Of course, this was a nice substitute, he decided, shifting over to lay beside his boyfriend.

 

Kouji tried in vain to release Takuya's hand, but he'd gotten a firm grip by now, so the bluenette sighed and let Takuya lay his head on his shoulder. Takuya adjusted his hat to lay over his eyes and left their joined hands visible for all to see.

 

Kouji was _his_ boyfriend, not anyone else's, and those giggling girls on the other side of the park were in desperate need of reminding.

 

Kouji was used to Takuya's jealousy- he couldn't really complain, considering he was worse. He'd rather not hold hands with him (he had a reputation on the line after all), but he'd come to realise that Takuya was just too stubborn to bother arguing with over some things.

 

He settled his head against Takuya's and let himself sleep.


	3. In Which Kouji is Short

Kouji prided himself on keeping his cool. His boyfriend, however, prided himself on making Kouji _lose_ his cool. As he was doing now.

 

"Heya, Midget!" crowed Takuya cheerfully, plonking his chin down on the crown of Kouji's head and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. It was rather unfair, he mused, that Takuya had hit his growthspurt before Kouji did.

 

"Get off, Takuya."

 

"Aw, but you're all cuddly like a Monzaemon!"

 

"The last time you saw a Monzaemon, it Judo-flipped you. I am perfectly willing to do the same. Get off."

 

Kouji could practically _feel_ the puppy pout his boyfriend was almost certainly pulling as he withdrew his arms from Kouji's shoulders. He wasn't surprised when the brunette bent down to his height and started braiding Kouji's hair instead- Takuya had taken to doing that whenever Kouji was in a bad mood.

 

He'd done it often enough that Kouji knew when to turn his head so that Takuya would kiss his cheek. He was supposed to be annoyed at his too-tall boyfriend, dammit, but... he supposed it was kind of sweet when he tried to make himself the same height as Kouji. And it _was_ calming when Takuya played with his hair.

 

He sighed; he knew he'd lost already. Takuya finished off the braid with a hair band he'd gotten from who-knew-where and kissed Kouji softly on the lips.

 

Kouji elbowed him in the gut with a smirk, and Takuya gasped, then grinned ruefully. Kouji had never said he'd give up without a fight, after all, and rules were for losers. Like Takuya.


	4. In Which Takuya Makes a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! in which they never went to the Digital World, but Izumi is Takuya's best friend.

"Aw man, really?" Takuya frowned at the rain pelting against the window. It was only his first day at this school, and now he'd have to walk home in the rain, too? He hadn't unpacked his umbrella yet!

 

But still, his parents couldn't pick him up today, his mother at work and his father trying to get a job. At least Shinya was going to some kind of afterschool club, so he wouldn't get flu or anything walking home.

 

He didn't want to go to the empty house to unpack, but he didn't want to stay in the rain too long, either. He walked slowly even so, head down and hands stuffed into his pockets.

 

He was lulled into a daze by the _splash, splash, splash_ of his soaked trainers and the gentle _tump, tump, tump_ of raindrops thudding onto his shoulders, and his thoughts slowed accordingly. He didn't even notice that someone else was sloshing through the puddles behind him until water stopped dripping on him.

 

Takuya glanced up to see a guy that he thought might have been in his maths class (but he wasn't sure, since he hadn't been paying attention anyway) holding an umbrella above their heads. The guy was specifically looking anywhere except Takuya, and he thought the bluenette might have been blushing slightly, but he wasn't sure.

 

"Thanks," he said, mindful of his manners. His reply was a huff of air.

 

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes more until Takuya spotted the front door of his family's new house. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" he offered, then flushed because _he didn't even know the guy and Izumi was going to flip a lid when she heard about it. She's always saying I'm too outspoken._

 

The guy raised an eyebrow and Takuya was distracted for a moment because such a simple movement shouldn't be so mesmerising, but managed to pay attention to the words that followed: "Whatever happened to 'stranger danger'?"

 

"Every friend is a stranger at some point?" Takuya suggested, but the stranger looked unimpressed. "Oh come on, don't tell me that people saying 'stranger danger' and 'make friends' in the same breath never annoyed you."

 

"I'm starting to think that you're an idiot," the guy said, and Takuya bristled. Who cared if he was cute, he was an arse!

 

"I'm not," he began heatedly, the took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, seriously, I've got absolutely nothing better to do, and I was just trying to be nice!"

 

The guy smirked. "That's better. Minamoto Kouji," he introduced himself.

 

Takuya flushed, having completely forgotten about introductions. Great, he'd just proved that he was, in fact, an idiot. "Uh, Kanbara Takuya."

 

"Nice to be able to put a name to the face. You're not that bright, are you?"

 

Takuya dearly wanted to give into the part of himself that was starting to consider murder a viable option, but mentally shook himself; if the guy- Kouji- wanted to be a bastard, then he could be one. He'd just have to try and paint a better opinion of himself in Takuya's eyes later.

 

It was only later, after saying goodbye to Kouji, that Takuya let himself groan aloud. _Izumi was going to have a field day._


	5. In Which There is a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya's not fond of weddings.

"You're smiling. Should I be worried?"

Kouji snorted; trust Takuya to think him smiling to be a _bad_ thing. Even if it normally was for Takuya.

"No, an old friend of mine is getting married, and I'm invited."

Takuya noted the singular terms. "Not someone I know then."

Kouji shook his head. "My cousin's best friend. He was an only child, so she was his 'big sister'. I've met her a few times, she's nice enough."

Takuya flopped onto the sofa next to his boyfriend. "Your cousin... the one with the funny-looking bowl cut?"

Kouji gave him a dirty look as he nodded, but whether that was to do with Takuya's comment or the fact that he was putting his feet up on the coffee table was anyone's guess.

Takuya put his feet back on the floor. He wasn't whipped, per se; he had survival instincts, is all. The fact that they only worked half of the time was just bad luck on his part.

"How comes you're smiling, then? I thought you hated weddings."

Kouji's grin became a sly smirk, and Takuya vaguely wondered if the fact that his current train of thought was 'fight-or-flight' was from experience or instinct.

"She all but ordered me to bring my 'mysterious boyfriend'."

"No."

"Yes."

"But I hate sitting through long services," Takuya whined.

"It won't be long, and you probably won't be sitting."

Takuya stared at him blankly. "Either you're off your rocker or there's something you're not telling me."

"It's in the Digital World and roughly half of all attending are Digimon."

"What?!"

"Mm, my cousin and his friends were all Digidestined. All 11 of them, with partners. And then there are all of the friends they made while there. Then there are all of the other Digidestined around the world. It's quite a big service, so she's making it short."

Kouji then glanced up from the invitation. "She also says that she wants to meet all of the group, so you can raid the food table with Junpei."

Takuya could feel his protest dying in his throat.

"And-"

Kouji cut himself off to lean in closer to Takuya and whisper in his ear. "You always said you liked me in a suit."

Takuya flushed red. "Fuck you," he mumbled.

Kouji's grin became mischievous. "What do you think I was aiming for?"

On the day of the wedding, they were late. Takuya blamed it all on Kouji. The other bride, Hikari, had laughed.

Weddings weren't so bad, Takuya decided later. People at weddings, however, were.

"When we get married, we're making it small," he muttered at Kouji.

"When?" Kouji clarified.

"When," Takuya smiled.

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Exactly."


	6. In Which They Can't Rid Themselves of the Digital World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takuya and Kōji have kids, Kōji's good day is less good than expected, and the Digital World is back because screw you, that's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda unrelated to the others... in this, Miyako and Iori are the adopted kids of Takuya and Kōji, who are about 30 in this. Takuya is a social worker, Kōji has a crappy part time job while he tries to figure out something more permanent.
> 
> Newbie just fails at life. Poor guy.

When Kōji woke up, he didn't think it would be a bad day. In fact, he thought it would be a pretty good day, considering that he didn't have to go into work until late, and it was Takuya's day off, and the kids were going to come home straight after school so that they could all have a nice dinner together.

Only Akiyama called in sick, and he owed her a favour, so off he went at an ungodly hour of the morning to cover her shift with the newbie- Yukimura or something. Whatever his name was, he was clumsy, and getting set on fire once had been enough for Kōji. Apparently, not for the newbie. And his phone wasn't safe either; he supposed it would be a minor miracle for it to work after getting dropped in a vat of heated oil, but he could dream, right?

So it was with exhaustion and no small measure of irritation- seriously, if he had wanted to put out fires all day he would have been a fireman, not putting in hours at a crappy restaurant while completing a degree- that he stalked in the door that evening and threw himself onto the sofa with a huff.

"Um..."

He didn't bother getting up, or even looking up. "Who brought a guest?"

"Miyako and Iori brought a few friends home, honey!" Takuya called from the kitchen unnecessarily. "Bad day?"

"I worked with Newbie," he replied tiredly, as if that explained everything. Considering the scorch marks on his jacket, which had been mostly shielded by his apron, and that his hair was at least two inches shorter than when he had left that morning, maybe it did.

He idly looked at the friends his kids had brought home. A boy that could have been Takuya's kid brother, some blonde in a stupid hat (and considering his friends, he knew what he was talking about), and, surprisingly, a girl. Kōji cast a suspicious glance at his kids. They knew exactly no girls between them that weren't family or Izumi, who was pretty much family anyway.

"We made a computer club," Iori explains, though that doesn't tell him why they're there, but he decides to let it go.

Miyako introduces them, but he's not listening any more, something catching his attention behind them.

He sighs, and starts to wonder why he got out of bed today. "Why, exactly, are there Digimon in our apartment?"

Miyako sweats anxiously, and Kōji can hear Takuya laughing in the kitchen.

"It's a bit of a long story..."

If this was what the real world was like, he was never getting out of bed again.

"...And now we kind of have to save the Digital World."

Ever.


End file.
